Second Chance
by YuNami XD
Summary: Ikuto is in America and he meets a girl. They have a conversation and well... ONESHOT based on a dream I had.


I walked out of the store and into the cold air. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and tightened my grip on my hot chocolate. I began walking down the crowded sidewalk and looked at all the decorations and lights. It was New Years Eve and down town was the perfect place to celebrate. All the small shop's windows let a warm glow and laughter came through their doors. Little children dragged their parents along into the open stores and begged them to buy them things. There were couples whose arms were intertwined trying to stay warm. I looked up at the sky and saw small white flakes begin to fall.

I was alone for the first time on New Years. I just started college here and I didn't really know anyone and it was too expensive to go home. I had been down enough that I knew where everything was and all the hidden places as well. I'm actually heading to one of the hidden places now. The stores were all connected together except in one area. As I reached it in the middle of the small courtyard was a statue and small houses. There were children running and playing around the small village. I made my way through the crowd and walked down a narrow alley on the left. A light shown from an opening on the right at the end of the alley. Before I turned the corner I stopped, there was a noise.

No one should know about this place, it was hard enough for me to find it a second time. The noise was a continuous melody, it was music. I couldn't figure it out but I knew it was only one instrument playing. I looked at the ground and saw footprints in the thin layer of snow. The person just got here not too long ago. I peeked around the corner into an opening between the buildings. The walls enclosed it into a circle and on the other side opened up to the river. A sidewalk wrapped the edge and branched off towards the center of the circle. In the center stood a white gazebo draped in white twinkling lights. The only other light came from old fashioned lamp posts along the sidewalk.

The music was coming from a boy standing in the middle of the gazebo. He was playing a black violin and had his back towards me. I guessed he was 17, just like me or maybe a little bit older. I walked around the corner and towards the gazebo. I stood at the bottom of the steps and listened to him play. The melody was happy but at the same time it seemed sad. I didn't recognize so assumed it was an original piece.

When he finished the song he began to put the violin in a white case. Tied to the handle of the case was a shining key and an egg with black cat heads around it.

"That was beautiful." The words just slipped out and he turned quickly and just stared at me with a curious expression. His black hair fell over his dark blue eyes; he was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket over top. He stood up with the violin case in hand. He walked past me looking straight forward. He stopped in front of the alley and didn't even look back at me.

"Thanks." He was about to walk off before I called to him.

"Wait! Do you go to school here and, how did you find this place?"

"My uncle owns it and I'm just visiting. You shouldn't be here it's private property."

"I've been coming here for the last few months. It looked horrible when I first found it. Your uncle should've taken better care of it." He turned towards me and began walking slowly.

"So you're the one who did this?" He walked past me to the fence that blocked the open edge. I followed and looked out over the glittering water.

I looked at the boy who seemed to be looking for something far away. His face was sad and I could tell he was longing for something.

"Where are you from? I can tell you don't like it here." I asked as I hopped on top of the fence and moved closer to him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and chuckled.

"Don't fall, please, and I'm from Japan. I can tell you're not from here either."

"I'm not; I moved here to go to school. I really like it here though, the ocean is nearby and then the river is right here. I hope to become a marine biologist and stay here forever."

"That can't be your dream though, besides marine biology is boring."

"Boring? It's the best I could find that interests me."

"You have to love something more than work, come on I know your hiding it." I turned and looked out over the water again. He was right, I had grown up with a silly dream that would never come true.

"Why would I tell you?" I turned to him and he smiled, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, now tell me."

"Mine is Kat and how about this I'll tell you when we get to know each other more. How long will you be here?"

"Fine, but I don't know how long I'm gonna stay. It all depends on when I want to leave." He looked up at me and grinned, his eyes weren't longing anymore but more eager.

The wind began to blow gently and I moved across the fence to sit closer to him. I didn't know him very well but I wanted to know what he was hiding. I felt a tightness in my chest and something was telling me that I was supposed know this boy. I was about to say something when my hand slipped. I felt myself falling back; I tried to grab a hold of the railing but failed. I prepared myself for the shock of cold water but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Ikuto had caught me. He had grabbed the front of my jacket and began to slowly pull me back up to where I was sitting on the fence again. He had his arm around my waist and was holding onto my other arm. I had an iron grip on his arms, scared that I would fall again if he let go. His face was a couple inches from mine. I was short and since he was so tall I could look straight at him. I felt his warm breath hit my face and I knew I was beginning to blush. I closed my eyes and quickly turned my head away. _What am I thinking? Why did I move? _I thought to myself.

"Thank you." I managed to stutter out, my heart was going a mile a minute and I couldn't even look at him. I can't believe I'm falling for a guy that I met just only a few minutes ago.

"I told you not to fall." I felt him pull me off the fence and when I was on the ground his arm left my waist. I began to hear a popping noise and turned to see the fireworks.

"It's a new year already." I quietly said.

"Also a time for new beginnings and second chances." I turned to him and he was right. They had met for a reason and it was a new beginning and maybe a second chance for him.

"Let's go somewhere warm and talk. We can get to know each other better." He turned to me and nodded.

"Let's go to the café down the street." He held out his, I was hesitant but took it. He suddenly pulled me into his arms and his forehead touched mine. I felt him press his warm lips against mine.

"That's your New Years kiss." He began to walk away and I followed behind, our hands intertwined. I think this is going to be the best year ever.

* * *

**Since I can't post any new chapters yet I decided to type up this Oneshot I had sitting around. Uh the girl is just an OC I guess this story is actually based off a dream I had (otaku dream it was epic) This is to hmmmmmmmmmm**


End file.
